Truth or Dare Eclare, DrewAlli, FionaAdam
by MunroChambersEliWilderAreLife
Summary: They play Truth or dare. Takes place after Vegas night but Drew didn't cheat on Alli, and Adam and Fiona met at Vegas night. Lots of Eclare.  Sorry I suck at summaries.


**So After Eli and Clare finally get together Eli, Clare, Alli, Drew, Adam and Fiona decide to hang out together at Eli's house.**

"Sorry Adam I have to go, I need to go see Decs in New York sorry." Fiona said sweetly, she kissed adam on the head and left.

"Looks like she's really into you" drew says "but does she know about-"

Adam cut him off "Yeah, after her last to boyfriends being riley who just came out, and bobby the guy that abused her, the last thing she wants is a violent or physical relationship." "That's awesome dude!" Drew said.

"Okay we have to play Truth or Dare now," Alli said "You guys promised I could pick what we did next!"

"Okay, Okay!" Eli said annoyed "You go first."

"Hmmm…..a…..ELI, truth or dare" she stated "Truth" he said, "Okay, are you a virgin? And if not who did you do it with?" Clare looked awkwardly at Alli knowing exactly what she was thinking (Alli knew Clare wanted to ask but it would be to awkward)

"No," he said looking at the ground "I had sex with my last girlfriend, named Julia" he said trying to keep a sad expression off his face but it was no use.

"Moving on… Adam Truth or Dare" Clare said trying to keep this conversation from getting too awkward. "Dare." He said with confidence

"Okay I dare you to get down on one knee and propose to drew." Clare said with a smile. Adam gulped.

He got down on one knee took one of Eli's skull rings and said "Drew, will you marry me?" Drew laughed then said "Sorry, you're not my type my type is more gorgeous, smart, a REALLY good kisser, and very unpredictable" he said looking at Alli, a smile appeared on Alli's face, and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Aw, gross man, come on I just got rejected" Adam chuckled.

"Truth or Dare Clare?" Drew said. "Truth" she muttered. "Okay, what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Clare has a lot to chose from," Alli said "the singing in the caf, _the vibrator_," Adam, Eli, and Drew's mouth dropped " what she used to wear to school every day, what happens when she writes fortnight fan fiction, _the vibrator_" she said emphasizing the words the vibrator again.

"Got something you want to tell us _Saint Clare_?" Eli said. "Fine" Clare said with defeat.

"_Last year Me, Alli, Connor and KC worked on building a robot for Botwars. We needed more time to work on it and I suggested that we work on it at my house but Alli insisted we work on it at Connor's house because Mr. Simpson was his guardian and she wanted to see what a teaches house was like."_ She continued.

"_So when we got there after a while Alli and I went upstairs to find the bathroom and Alli opened a door, it was Mr. Simpson's bedroom. She walked in and I followed behind her telling her it wasn't a good idea. She was snooping around his room and saw something sticking out from under the bed."_ Alli looked at the ground awkwardly.

"_Alli picked it up and saw it was a vibrator and was examining it when Mrs. Simpson walked in, she hid it in my bag and Mrs. Simpson was like 'I get it I was kid once too, so did you find any of Mr. Simpsons deep dark secrets?' _

_I couldn't keep it at home because knowing her she would snoop around my room and find it, so I brought it to school. _

_The next day at school I was in math and Coach Armstrong told me to turn off my cell phone, I answered him saying 'I don't ' he took my bag and pulled out the vibrator."_

The 3 boys reactions were all priceless, the first one able to say something was Eli "So you stole and got caught with the principals vibrator?" he smirked. The others 2 were speechless. "Interesting… Alli, Truth or Dare?", "Truth" she said. "What's one thing Clare would hate you for telling me, and then tell me." Alli thought to herself, she knew just what she was going to tell him. "Well since I have to," she smiled.

"I'll tell you why she had writer's block and how she fixed it, and then why she had it this year which lead to you to being English partners", Clare suddenly said "If you tell him that then I swear I will-" "She started having writers block when" Clare realized that it was no use he would find _out "she and KC broke up last year, not because they broke up but because she ran out of good stories to tell, until the new fortnight books came out. " _

Eli laughed at the idea that Fortnight stopped her from having writers block. "_Anyway, she realized that Declan,_ yes Adam, Fiona's brother, _his pale skin and the look in his eyes resembled a vampire so she started writing vampire fan fiction but not just any vampire fan fiction-"_

"Alli you've said enough" Clare said.

"Actually I've got a lot more to go that includes your stories Declan and the whole Wesley thing."Alli retorted.

"At least leave out the Wesley thing?" Clare asked.

"But now we're curious" Eli said, and then smirked.

"Back to what I was saying,_ Saint Clare wrote extremely __**DIRTY **__fan fiction_" Eli's jaw dropped and for once he too was speechless, Saint Clare writing dirty vampire fiction about Declan, which was something he never thought he would hear in his entire life.

"It gets worse Eli," she said. Then she continued "I threw a party because I was bored and we were playing seven minutes in heaven and-"

"Okay this is definitely where you stop talking Alli" Clare said in an angry tone.

"I have to Clare, sorry" Alli said with a smile on her face.

She continued _"Clare got paired up with Wesley, and after about 2 minutes Clare ran out and told me she would never write vampire fan fiction and left, however Wesley came out with a smile on his face, a hickie, and said that he had just had the best 2 minutes of his life. "_Adam and Drew laughed but Clare and Eli were still speechless. She then continued "When Clare came back to Degrassi she continued to have writers block and promised herself not to write stuff like that."

They continued to play truth or dare and eventually came to another awkward question, this time Adam asked Clare "So, how exactly did you fall for Eli and KC? They couldn't' be more different!"

"Yeah, I hang out with KC all the time and I've realized him and Eli are very different." Drew said.

"Oh, that's simple, when I met KC he wasn't a jock, he was nice, smart and funny." She said, shocked that those words even came out of her mouth, and then continued.

"After a while I when found out he lived in a group home, he tried out for basketball then he said he didn't need to act innocent anymore because I knew about the bad things he did, then he became mean, dumb and really rude." she started to realize where she was going with this.

"The problem with me is once I like someone it takes me a while to realize that they can change for the worst so we stayed together and then Jenna came along and he cheated on me with her. At first I was hurt, but honestly I was just disappointed that I didn't have any thoughts of breaking up with him before that so it was a shock." She realized what she had just said and she was proud of herself for finally being able to admit it to herself. Then she realized was the moment her time with KC was over and she was heading on to new and better things; Eli.


End file.
